dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Game Plan
Details *'Chinese title:' 千方百计 **'pinyin:' Qiānfāngbǎijì *'English title:' Game Plan *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' MediaCorp Channel 8 *'Broadcast period:' 9 October 2012 to *'Air time:' 9:00-10:00 PM; Monday to Friday Synopsis On her wedding day, her groom, Adam, was nowhere to be seen. When she returned home, she was surrounded by her debtors. Xintong realized that she has fallen into a trap set by Adam, a love cheat. Not only was she cheated of her life savings; she now has a huge debt to repay. In the darkest moments of her life, a shining light of hope appeared. She was told that a swindler was about to be released from jail. With his help, there may be hope for Xintong. As Haoren stepped out of the prison gates, Xintong approached him and made her intentions clear. She gave him all the money she had. Haoren wanted her to wait for him. As the sun set and rose again, Xintong realized that she had been tricked again. Her body could not hold out and she fainted. When she awoke, she found herself in an unknown place. Haoren wants her to follow his instructions without question. Under the meticulous planning of Haoren's team, Xintong managed to get her money back and expose Adam of his evil deeds. Haoren continued to help Xintong solve a few more cases, in the process helping Junwei, a police officer, bust a few crime syndicates. Haoren chose to remain low-profile, pushing the credit to Xintong and Junwei. Xintong was curious of Haoren's background but he chose to keep it secret. Xintong began to develop feelings for Haoren. After much internal struggle, she mustered up her courage to tell him but was rejected. She learnt from the others that he still deeply loves his ex-girlfriend. She started to avoid him but Moyan had other ideas. Since young, Moyan and Haoren have been good friends, but little did Haoren know that Moyan has long been carrying a torch for him. She sent her men to keep a watch on Haoren and disguised herself to get close to Xintong, all to earn her trust and spoil their relationship. Haoren looked her up and Moyan hoped that he would return to her. When Haoren rejected, she reminded him that the first rule to being a swindler is to not let emotions be involved; Xintong will cause his demise. Haoren and Moyan engaged in a battle of wits. As her men were no fight for him, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Haoren was no match for her. Moyan used Xintong to threaten him and forced him to jump off a building to put an end to their feud. Did Haoren really die? Or was it just another part of his ploy? Can Haoren overcome his inner demons and accept Xintong's love? Will Junwei ever forgive his brother? Main Cast * Christopher Lee as 曾浩仁 Zheng Haoren * Jesseca Liu as 赵欣彤 Zhao Xingtong * Shaun Chen as 陈骏纬 Chen Junwei * Jacelyn Tay as 莫言 Mo Yan * Tang Ling Yi as 小鬼 Xiao Gui * Lin Mei Jiao as 张诗云 Zhang Shiyun * Chen Shu Cheng as 卜成材 Pu Chengcai * Zen Chong as 李子光 Li Ziguang * Chris Tong as 郭可丽 Guo Keli External Links * official website Category:Singaporean 2012 Category:Queue